the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Birdy (RLS CAW)
Elizabeth Halsey ''(born 14th August 1992, in Sheffield, England)'' is a professional wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling, where she is a one-time Women's World Champion. Career: Early Career and Training (2013-2015): Halsey began her career in BWF under the name Queenie (due to her first name), training under Mike Fantastic (later known as Ace) and Irish wrestler Jaqueline O'Hare (previously and later known as Jackie Compton) while taking part in the first Women's Trophy competition, in late-2013/early-2014 along with Jamaican superstar Jubilee, Japanese superstar Taki, Mexican superstar Rebecca Marin, Americans Miss Deeds and Katey Vega and English up-and-comers Kelly Kemp and Chelsea Sharma (later known as Sitara). She finished runner-up to Deeds. Her work here was impressive enough to earn her some time training with former ECW superstar Mikey Whipwreck, on Ace's recommendation, and it was here she adopted the Whippersnapper as her finisher. In March 2014 she suffered a broken collarbone, an injury she seriously considered as the last she could suffer for pro wrestling. She was talked out of retiring by Ace and Compton, who were already anticipating at that point the formation of what would become UNION Wrestling. PWU/UNION Wrestling, Big Push (2015-''present''): Halsey signed immediately with PWU upon it's formation, first and foremost because both of her principal trainers were there, and was put into the tourney, under the new name Birdy, on the UK&I tour to decide the first ever PWU Women's Champion, beating Nancy Warren and- shockingly- favourite Lara Grey before losing narrowly by submission in the final, again to Miss Deeds. She feuded with Deeds for the title on the Canadian tour, losing by count-out in Toronto before getting a huge win and her first championship in Winnipeg, pinning Deeds after a Birdysnapper. She held the title through to the beginning of Live From The Union on the WWE Network, where her feud with Deeds was given something of a reboot for the new audience, as well as the title, which was renamed the Women's World Championship. The two clashed again at PWU's first ever Live Event, Hardcore Brawl, in November 2016, with Birdy again getting the win. This set up an "all or nothing" match at PWU Capitol Punishment 2017 in Washington, DC between the two, which eventually encompassed the feud of Nancy Warren and Sitara as well to become a Four Woman Dance for the title. Birdy dodged a MISSile Kick from Deeds, and reversed her into a Leverage Pin, to retain the title. Lara Grey attacked her during the next Live From The Union show, setting them up for a feud that would culminate in a Table Match at PWU Money In The Bank in London in May 2017. Despite being dominated in the match, Birdy was able to German Suplex her rival through a table with the last of her strength. This narrow defeat started an acclaimed run for Grey as the top female heel in the promotion, while Birdy herself suffered a knee injury while drop-kicking Grey into a barricade at the event. This injury would see Birdy out of action for the next few shows and the European Invasion Live Event on June 20th 2017, where Grey would instead feud with, and defeat, Manx superstar Amy J. Grey would spent the next few shows after European Invasion tormenting, attacking and generally harassing the Women's World Champion in the run-up to her participation in the Wrestling Classic Women's Division Tournament. Upon Grey winning at The UNION Wrestling Classic in July 2017, in Birmingham, the two again feuded in the run-up to the Open Challenge Live Event, where the two are set to clash once again. Halsey would lose the title at Open Challenge 2017, to Grey, in a match where her rival kicked out of two Birdysnappers and hit one herself in a "move-thief" moment. On the next Live From The Union, she would cut a promo passionately vowing to try her best to regain the title from Grey at the upcoming Heavy Metal 2017. In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Talon Attack ''(formerly Fury Swipes) (Samoan Blitz) 2013-present'' Ace of Spades ''(adopted from Ace) (Modified/Figure-Four Sharpshooter) 2014, 2015-present sporadically'' Finishing Moves: Birdysnapper ''(formerly Whippersnapper) (adopted from Mikey Whipwreck) (Three-Quarter Facelock Jawbreaker) 2014-present'' Royal Flush ''(as Queenie) (Spinning German Suplex) 2013-2014, 2017 (Table Finishing Move)'' Managers: Ace (occasionally during UK&I and Canadian Tours) Nicknames: The Queen of Hearts (as Queenie) Ellie Hal (during training in America) The Free Bird Accomplishments: BWF Women's Competition Runner-up ''2014'' UNION Wrestling Women's World Championship ''(one-time) 2016-2017'' Trivia: * Despite being born in, and growing up in, the same city as Ace, the two had never met prior to her being recommended to him for training. * She is big fan of the Pokémon series, something she sometimes alludes to in her attires and moves. Her signature punches, now called the Talon Attack, was originally named Fury Swipes. * She is also a vegetarian, a decision she made in school after being repulsed by how hotdogs were made. Birdy (RLS CAW)